


Lexi

by olivebranchesandredwine



Series: I wanna hold your hand [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Holding Hands, Podfic Welcome, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: David has feelings and comforts Alexis during 4x05, "RIP Moira Rose."





	Lexi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/gifts).

> I'm taking suggestions for hands to hold now. Let me know who you want to see. @olivebranchesandredwine on tumblr and discord. 
> 
> As always, love to the enabling Mariahs at the Rosebudd.

Alexis doesn’t notice him watching her; her eyes are fixed on the road ahead, hands at 10 and 2, as she drives. Even if isn’t obvious on her face, David would know that she’s upset simply by her subdued adherence to Canadian traffic laws. Alexis learned to drive on the run from a drug trafficking ring back in high school, and she typically drives like someone is still chasing her.It’s why David usually takes the keys when they’re traveling together; riding shotgun for Alexis is just asking for a bout of motion sickness.

But today? Today is different. Watching his broken-hearted baby sister negotiate Rose Apothecary’s biggest deal to date with Ted’s girlfriend, David felt himself puff up with pride, even as he wanted to gather her into his arms for the kind of hug they hadn’t shared since David was ten and tried to rescue Alexis from the Butterfly Conservatory in Niagara Falls. He wants to wrap her up in bubble wrap and protect her from the world—keep her safe from the pain of the last few years, from the heartache of loving someone who doesn’t love her back.

David watches the unshed tears pooling in Alexis’ eyes as she drives, and he wants to draw her into his arms and tell her it will be ok. Desperately wishes he could do something that _could _make it all ok.

But, if his riches-to-rags life has taught him anything, it’s that there’s no guarantee that things will be ok. Not anymore. He knows that everything could be yanked away in a moment. Even if you do everything right, it could all fall away in a heartbeat. David knows that he can’t make everything ok, and it kills him.

Still, part of him wants to believe that things can work out alright, in the end. He wants so desperately to believe it, for himself, and for his beautiful, flighty, fiercely resilient and resourceful baby sister. Especially for her, his little Lexi. _God, _he thinks, _haven’t pulled that one out in ages. _For just a moment, as David looks at Alexis, he sees a chubby-cheeked, tow-headed little girl that used to follow him around the house like an adoring little puppy.He wants that little girl to get her happy ending.

David carefully uncrosses his arms and slides his left hand toward the center of the seat, lets his hand rest, palm up. “Thank you for doing that,” he says, only slightly louder than a whisper. “I want you to know I’m proud of you, Lexi.”

Alexis’ chin quivers at the sound David’s voice, the tears finally sliding down her cheeks. “Thank you, David,” her voice shaky as she replies. She glances over at David and attempts to smile—a pitiful, quivery lift of the corner of her mouth—before returning her gaze to the road ahead.

David leaves his hand where it is, unsure if Alexis has noticed. _Just in case she needs me._

David rests his head back and closes his eyes.

A few minutes later, he feels a clammy palm come to rest, delicately, uncertainly on top of his own. His eyes still closed, David laces his fingers between hers, gripping her hand gently. The barest hint of a smile toys at the corner of his mouth as he holds his baby sister’s hand, and they drive silently back to Schitt’s Creek.


End file.
